A Love Story
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a dark prince named Kevin Ford and a beautiful princess named Cessily Kincaid.


A Love Story

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Cessily Kincaid. She was the fairest and prettiest girl in all of Portland, at least that's what her parents and her peers always told her. She was very popular in school, in line to be captain of the cheerleading squad no less. Things had a way of changing though. The world she lived in was about to change forever. One morning, Cessily woke up to a hideous sight. Before her very eyes, she began to change into a puddle of liquid mercury. Her screams echoed off the clean, sparkling walls of her bathroom. Her parents were horrified when they saw her. Their little girl, their princess, was a mutant and her perfect teenage existence was at an end.

Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy named Kevin Ford. Kevin lived only with his father and was a quiet child. One day, perhaps the same day that ruined Cessily's life, Kevin discovered he was a mutant too. That was the day that he accidentally murdered his father, the man who had raised him withering and decaying before Kevin's eyes after just a touch. Afraid of what he had become, Kevin ran away and lived in a junkyard. He learned to make beautiful things out of the scrap metal he found there, turning trash into art. He told himself he was happy with this life though that was only partially true. His life was lonely, always had been. Then a woman came from a place called the Xavier Institute. It was a place where mutants could go to school and be normal. Kevin never knew how to be normal but he decided that maybe, just maybe, he could give it a shot.

Cessily and Kevin both remembered the first time they met. They were sitting next to each other in English class. Kevin enjoyed sitting in the back and Cessily was too nervous to sit up front where everyone could look at her. Her parents had kept her from going out ever since her mutation occurred so it had been a long time since she was even in a classroom at all. Kevin remembered being in awe of her mutation because he was so used to working with metal. Metal was the one thing he could touch without destroying. It was cold and lifeless yet this girl, this metal girl from Portland, was anything but cold and lifeless. She was filled with life despite her forced isolation. They found that they could talk to one another with an ease they had never known with another person. They were friends but Cessily saw the way he looked at another of the girls in their class. Laurie Collins was everything Cessily used to be and could never be again. Laurie was naive, innocent, and most of all she was human. Cessily saw the way Kevin looked at Laurie and that look haunted her because it was the same look she gave him even if he failed to notice.

Once upon a time, there was something known as M-Day. It changed everyone's life forever. Cessily remembered waking up that day and realizing that people had lost their powers. She remembered standing in front of the mirror and cursing at the fact that she was still made of mercury. She wondered what she had done to anger God so much that He brought this punishment upon her. Kevin felt much the same way. He thought his curse was finally at an end and in his foolishness, he hurt the girl he claimed to love so much. It wasn't the first girl he hurt though. Cessily was the fair maiden who claimed that honor although Kevin was oblivious to it. M-Day was the day that Kevin ran away for good. Cessily begged her teachers at the Institute to find him but she knew in her heart that Kevin was gone forever. She had given her heart to someone who didn't even deserve it and now he was gone. She felt betrayed at the most basic, fundamental level. She felt cheated because life always seemed to never give her what she wanted. Why couldn't she and Kevin have normal lives? Why couldn't they just be together?

Once upon a time, Kevin came back but he wasn't Kevin anymore. He was only Wither now, a dark and cruel version of the boy Cessily once knew. He brought death to her home and her friends. He killed without regret or mercy as did the rest of his newfound friends. In his time away, Kevin had met another woman. She was not a mere girl as was his former crush. No, Selene was a woman beyond measure and just as he did with Laurie, Kevin found himself enamored with her. She wasn't full of life or happiness. She was only filled with madness and death. That madness was intoxicating to Kevin and he found himself able to finally be the person he always wanted to be. The others at the school were deluding themselves. He knew they were all afraid of him and they had good reason for it. He was walking death, a creature born to kill without conscience. He was a reaper and now he had returned to his former home for harvest time.

"Kevin," she told him as she saw him for the first time in what feels like ages, "Please . . . please stop this. This isn't who you are. You're being controlled. Oh God, please tell me . . ."

She wanted to believe that was true. She searched his eyes desperately as she knelt beside him. She knew he wasn't a bad kid and that he could never hurt her. He believed that too once. He believed he was a good man, a man who sought only to create beauty in the world. Kevin learned his lesson though. Death was beautiful. Pain was like music. Murder was his medium now and Selene was his muse.

"Cessily," he whispered to her and for a moment he really let her believe that he was still the same, reeling her into his trap like a good hunter, "You're pathetic."

He watched Cessily's body explode as one of his new friends used her teleportation portals on her. He could hear her last scream and it was like a symphony to his ears. He made a masterpiece that night and she was part of it. Even though she would reform her body, she would never fully recover from the experience. Kevin always had a way of scarring her on a deeper level than anything ever could.

Once upon a time, there was a stupid, naive girl named Cessily Kincaid. She fell in love with a very sick boy named Kevin Ford. Her friends tried to warn her but she told herself that Kevin wasn't a bad person. He was nice to her and she was so starved for affection that she blinded herself to the facts. He was never going to love her. His heart belonged always to another but she couldn't understand that. So the two young lovers who weren't really lovers continued to play their twisted game. Cessily continued to pine for Kevin, always gobbling up whatever emotional scraps he threw her way. She always knew somehow that he would be the death of her but she blindly thought she could save him. Once upon a time, Cessily Kincaid grew up and realized the world wasn't what she thought it was. She realized that the boy she loved was a monster who broke her heart into a thousand tiny pieces that no one, least of all him, could build anything beautiful from. The dark prince Kevin and the beautiful princess Cessily never fell in love and were never married. They never lived happily ever after in a castle far, far away.

The End.


End file.
